Grandfather Clock
by Punching Bagg
Summary: Amy gets a very old clock, but what she dosen't know about it, is that the clock itself is a portal to another world. Shadow and Amy venture through this world, they soon find out a terrible fact. Now they must work together to get home before time is up.
1. Grandfather Clock

Grandfather Clock

Chapter 1: The Grandfather Clock

Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog walked along the sidewalk when she noticed that there was a shop across the street going out of business. She walked over and entered the shop, "Hello?" She called out, the shop was dark and creepy.

"yes, a visitor! Would be interested in buying something?" an old woman asked. Amy looked down at the human female.

"yes," Amy responded.

"take your time, dear," the old woman said. Amy wondered around the shop looking as she went deeper into the shop it got darker it smelled musty. Amy looked around and spotted something. Her eyes glittering eyes lay on an old, great, and dusty grandfather clock.

"does this interest you?" the old woman snuck up on Amy. Her heart was pounding quickly as she turned to see the woman.

"yes," she sighed almost dying. "how much?"

"two hundred dollars."

"huh, really?"

"oh yes this clock in particular is very old, even older than me." The old woman chuckled. Amy paid the woman. "shall I take it out to your car?"

"I don't have a car."

"I see, than it will be sent to you, what is you address?"

"you don't have to worry I can carry it myself."

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"I'll be fine," Amy laughed picking up the clock. She left the shop with the clock in both hands. She walked slowly with the old clock.

"boy this is _extremely_ heavy," Amy set the clock down. Taking a breather she looked around, it was a beautiful day in Station Square. Amy herd the clock ticking, she looked up at it and noticed the detail in the frame around the face and even the hands of the clock. "where is my darling today?" Amy wondered. "My knight in shining armor, I haven't seen him at all today. Shadow!" She called to a black hedgehog.

"Amy." Shadow said darkly.

"Help me please."

"with…?"

"my new clock! See isn't in great?"

"No."

"Aw Shadow your such a jokester." Shadow picked up the clock with one hand and they both started walking towards her apartment.

"So Shadow," Amy said slowly, "where do you live, I always see you out on the street like a bum."

"I don't really live any where," Shadow mumbled. "But if I were to call any place home it would be Sonic's."

"Speaking of Sonic, have you seen him?"

"Yes he left for an important assignment earlier today."

"Why wouldn't he tell me? I really should be with him to protect him."

"Well I'm guessing he didn't want you following him into a dangerous place."

"Do you know where he went?" Amy asked concerned.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?" Amy asked as they got to the door of her apartment. She unlocked it.

"No," Shadow said shortly as he set the clock down.

"Come on!" Amy begged on her knees. The old clock struck 6:00, Shadow looked up at it.

"I should probably head out…? Amy…your door is locked."

"What?" She asked looking over. "It can't be locked." Dark smoke filled the room; the clock's face glowed as the hands started to spin rapidly. Amy suddenly fainted on the ground falling hard.

"Get off the goddamn floor!" Shadow was irritated. He suddenly noticed the clock's odd behavior, his eyesight started to get hazy. The room was spinning; he was floating, Shadow slowly walked over to the clock. Shadow fell to the ground, the clock struck once more.

"Shadow?" said a muffled voice. "Shadow wake up." The hedgehog woke up he stood up looking at his setting.

"Where am I?" Shadow asked himself.

"I don't know how did we get here?" Amy asked.

"It was your old ass clock!"

"What?! How could my clock send us to this horrible place?"

"Well I did notice some strange energy coming from it."

"So is that what you think? My clock sent us here?" Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, but standing arguing here won't help us now." Amy and Shadow started to walk, the sky was black the ground was violet. It was strange, it seemed like no one was there. Some black creatures watched from behind some rocks. They had little yellow eyes and dark bodies like shadows. The creatures appeared all around them. Amy took out her hammer.

"What are these things?" Amy asked. Shadow jumped up and smacked down on one, it disappeared. The shadow creatures attacked. Amy pounded some. The creatures soon disappeared, all of them.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know but lets just hope they don't come back!" Amy and Shadow continued to walk. Amy looked up into the sky, the clouds were blue. It was getting darker, soon the night creatures would come out. Shadow and Amy herd thumps behind them. _Thump_. _Thump_. They both looked back to see a very large creature. It had three muscular arms two eyes, and large mouth with many sharp fangs it was about 50 feet. The gray skinned creature looked down at the two. It raised it's fists Shadow grabbed Amy's and ran. The pound shook the ground they both were thrown forward. Amy and Shadow ran, but the creature was right behind them. Amy spotted an old wooden shed ahead. They two ran towards it opened the door and jumped it.

"Now what?" Shadow asked. The Shed was just a little bigger than a closet. Amy looked around. She spotted a rug and moved it. There was a metal circular door under it, Amy flipped it open and they both jumped in. The beast had just smashed down on the shed. Amy and Shadow covered their eyes from falling wood and other objects coming down. The beast roared. They looked around at their settings. There was four ways they could go. They looked down one path and headed that way…into the darkness.


	2. Obvious Parody

Grandfather Clock

Chapter 2: Obvious Parody

Authours note: I guess this is for,

Project Shadow

SilverFan

sonicboom172

Amy and Shadow continued to walk in the darkness until Amy bumped into something, "What's this?" she asked.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"There is something blocking my way," Amy said reaching out to grab a knob. She turned, a bright light came from the exit. Amy swung the door and it slammed on something. As Amy and Shadow walked through some small people greeted them.

"You killed the wicked witch of the Black Swamp!" one cheered. Amy looked over, the thing that the door crushed was a body but is soon disappeared.

"Who are all of you and where are we?" Shadow asked carelessly.

"We are citizens of Candy Land!" a second said.

"I vote we go back," Shadow said immediately.

"But they are so cute!" Amy squealed. Shadow turned to the door they came in but it was locked, he pounded his fists on the door but it was still closed.

"How do we leave, tell me now!" Shadow demanded.

"All you have to do is follow the yellow Twix Road to see the Doctor." With out another word Shadow grabbed Amy's and started walking. The little town started singing as they walked down the road.

"Hey you two, yeah you!" Amy and Shadow turned to see Sonic dressed up in a green button up shirt a straw hat and blue pants, he also had hay coming out the sides. Amy and Shadow walked up to the side of a cornfield where Sonic was.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked irritably.

"Are you two going to see the Doctor?" he asked.

"No, we are going to see a play," Shadow said with sarcasm.

"Oh, well never mind then."

"Yes we are," Amy rolled her eyes at Shadow.

"Ah, that's good. I need to ask something of him."

"What would that be?" Amy asked.

"I need a brain."

"Sure could." Shadow mumbled with his arms crossed.

"Can I come?" He pleaded.

"Sure," Amy said cheerfully. The three continued to walk down the crunchy Twix Road, the scenery was a beautiful sight of light, colors, and happiness. Shadow despised it. As they continued through, the three spotted a robot standing next to a tree. They stopped and looked at the robot, it looked female and resembled Rouge the Bat.

"Gins!" she mumbled.

"What did she say?" Amy asked.

"Who cares," Shadow retorted.

"Gems," The robot bat said clearly. Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald and placed it on one of her out stretched hands. She slowly became movable, she then put the emerald in her chest compartment.

"Are you all going to see the Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes!" Amy answered before Shadow could make a smart-ass remark.

"Well I need to go see him, I need gems." The four continued to walk and the bright and sunny pasture got dark and dangerous. Dead trees hung over them so it blocked out the sunny. The Twix Road along this time was crunchy and old, it stank badly. The four walked slowly, looking at their dark setting. They all stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Amy asked.

"Yes…" both Sonic and Rouge held each other. A red furred animal jumped out and roared pathetically. When it did Shadow took boxer's stance and knocked the animal down with one punch. It lay there on its face. The creature slowly stood up, Amy, Sonic, and Rouge took a step back when it did.

"What the hell man!" it tuned it looked like knuckles. He was wearing big dorky glasses and had a bloody nose. "Since when do you hit a guy with glasses?" His blood matched his fur that surrounded his face.

"You poor, baby!" Amy cried as she aided him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "But that big dumb jerk broke my glasses!" he removed them. Amy frowned as she faced Shadow.

"Look at what you've done!"

"Hey he just tried to attack us!"

"You weren't scared?"

"No."

"Oh god, I'm a puss, and now I can't see…this is the worst day ever!" He yelled into the sky.

"No…no, its ok," Amy said softly to his as she held his hand, "We are going to see the Doctor so you can ask for new glasses!"

"Hey yeah! That could work, let's go!" Knuckles said enthusiastically. So the abandon circus freaks traveled through the woods. A man with a burned face watched them through an orb.

"You three!" He pointed to a mummy, a wolf man, and a leprechaun. "Go and catch those stupid…animals, kids, or whatever the hell they are. Just bring them to me!" The three left. The leprechaun, wolf man, and mummy jumped out of some bushes as they saw the group.

"I think we can take them!" Amy got out her hammer. The leprechaun created a rope that tied them together. They all soon vanished.

The group waited in a jail cell, "What's the plan?" Sonic asked. The door suddenly opened. Two men stood by the door one was about six feet seven inches and the other wore a hokey mask. One man stood in front of them and the other stood in back. They were led to the main room where the burn faced man waited.

"Hello children…" The man said.

"Who are you?" Amy demanded.

"I'm Freddy of the Dark Forest. I stopped you, do you know why."

"You're going to eat us?" Sonic guessed.

"Wrong!" Freddy said in anger, Knuckles cowered in fear.

"R-Really what is it." The coward asked.

"I herd you were going to see the Doctor! I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" Rouge asked.

"I'm getting hungry for kills!"

"You are no serious!" said the Tall Man. The man in the mask stepped forward and stretched out his arm, pointed his machete at the group.

"So you think they are yours?" Freddy stepped forward.

"You can't possibly cause them as much pain as I could!" Tall Man argued.

"let's go," Sonic whispered. They all got out of the tower as the three fought. Soon the light could be seen. They came up to a big city, it had fast cars, cop chases, thieves, killers, drug addicts, and many other problems. A sign read: _Welcome To Chaos City!_

"Chaos City?" Amy questioned.

"Sounds about right," Shadow crossed his arms. The group walked through the city there were many car accidents, unfinished road construction, and the sidewalks were full of trash. Finally they got to the big mansion which was own by the major of the city. Shadow kicked the large doors open. The group walked down a long hallway to come to a dead end. They only thing they saw was a picture of a tall and slightly muscular man with a full head of red hair, he was dress elegantly.

"All that for nothing!" Shadow groaned.

"Who dares approach me!?" The picture asked Knuckles jumped behind Amy to hide.

"Are you the major?" Amy asked.

"Yes I am, who are you?" it boomed.

"Well I'm Amy and these are my friends." As Amy and the picture talked Shadow looked around rubbing his chin suspiciously. There was a large red button next to him:_ Do Not Press At Any Time!!_ Shadow pressed it. The mansion started to shake and crumble. The floor beneath the group disappeared. They slid down a slide to the major.

"How did you circus freaks get here?" a fat man asked.

"Are you the major?" Sonic asked.

"…Yes!" he said after moments of hesitation.

"You look nothing like the picture…" Rouge mumbled.

"Yes I know, that was my youth, I was the best there was in my teen years…I remember it like it was yesterday…"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Shadow stopped him. "We didn't travel here just to see your "glory days". We came here so we could get home."

"Oh and I suppose you all want gifts?" he asked smartly. They all nodded.

"I need gems!" Rouge said.

"I need brains!" Sonic said.

"I want courage!" Knuckles said. The fat man rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ok, you can rob a shop a block from here, go to school, and get a tattoo," The major said quickly.

"Why a tattoo?" Knuckles asked.

"It will make you look tough, now leave!" The three left quickly, but Amy and Shadow stayed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To go home." Amy said. The major quickly zapped them both with his finger and they disappeared. Amy looked up.

"Were home!" Amy cheered.

"Get off," Shadow mumbled.

"What?" Amy was lying on top of him. She helped him up. Everything was back to normal. Amy and Shadow walked out side, looking around they both saw no one. The streets were dark and empty.


	3. Master of Time

Grandfather Clock

Chapter 3: Master of Time

"It seems like home, is it?" Amy asked.

"It's not," Shadow replied.

"Sonic!" Amy ran over and hugged Sonic. Something pulled her back.

"That's not Sonic, you idiot! Look!" Amy examined Sonic more closely; he was dirty with his head held low. Some of his flesh looked as if it had burned off, his brain was showing, Sonic suddenly snapped up his head. His eyes where empty, glowing green. He outstretched his arms and slowly walked forward. Shadow swung his fist as hard as he could, knocking Sonic over.

"What's going on?" Amy asked. Shadow rubbed his temples frustrated.

"Don't you get it? We are just in some other illusion. Get away!" Shadow was now beating down Sonic.

"Shadow!"

"What—" an army of zombies walked towards them. "Amy listen to me, go in the house and get any blunt weapons, do you have any guns?"

"No guns, I don't like them."

"Go in your house, get something like bats, golf clubs, or hockey sticks." Amy nodded and ran into her house." By the time Amy got back, Shadow had bashed Sonic's head in. Blood stained his face and hands. Amy held two bats and a thin sword.

"Eww!" She cried out.

"What's with the sword?"

"I practice with in, I'm very skilled with it."

"All right," Shadow took the bats one in the left hand and other in the right. "Have you ever seen a movie like this?"

"No."

"To kill them you just have to beat their brains out." The army got closer to them. Shadow and Amy ran. Shadow pushed her towards a car. "Get in." he commanded. They both got in. He hotwired the car and drove off.

"How do we get out of here?"

"Well, logically there is only one way, a portal." Shadow drove quickly.

"Aren't you going a little fast?" Shadow only drove faster.

"This will help up get through."

"Through what?" Shadow pointed forward. The dead came toward them.

"Tighten up!" The car smashed through the bodies as they when into the air. The car stared to slow down as the bodies piled up. The car stopped.

"Shit!" Shadow slammed down on the acceleration. The zombies slammed on the windows.

"They will get us!" Amy sobbed.

"Don't cry! Watch out." Shadow sat back putting his feet on the car door. He pulled is feet back and slammed on the door. It flew back zombies when with it. Shadow grabbed Amy by the waist and brought her up to the top of the car. Shadow held Amy tight as he flew off. Shadow held the bats in one arm and Amy in the other. Amy looked up at Shadow and smiled.

"You're really great do you know that, Shadow?" Amy asked softly.

"Hm," Shadow grumbled. Suddenly a dark figure knocked them out of the sky. Shadow and Amy fell they smashed through a building and through three stories. Shadow stood up.

"Amy," he shook her. "Amy wake up."

"She will not rise," Shadow turned around. A man stood by a broken window. "Why not just hand her over to me?" Shadow held Amy in his arms tight. The creature grinned showing two fangs.

"Vampire," Shadow whispered.

"Oh there you go old boy, you got it. How will you get out of this one?" the vampire moved left, Shadow pulled back.

"No damn stakes," Shadow whispered looking around.

"Oh yes, vampires are not at all like…zombies, brainless, slow, ah what's that I hear." Shadow herd some noises from at the base of the building. "They hunger…and so do I, just and me the girl!" he was irritated.

"No! I may not no the words of god to keep you back." Shadow growled.

"Clearly," the vampire scoffed.

"But I can still kick ass!" Shadow ran forward and kicked the vampire he fell back and out.

"Hey! You idiot, down you ever watch horror movies?" The vampire flew up. "Hehe" Shadow stood back. "Ar—are you scared, afraid? A chilling horror rising in your throat? You think zombies and vampires are bad? You've just scratched the surface." He spoke seriously now. "Other monster are waiting for you. Some come, you don't have a chance."

"I'm not afraid, I don't fear you," Shadow whispered.

"You, hah! I'm not afraid," he mocked. The vampire screeched out toward the sky. Soon wood, metal, and other items fell down, Shadow protected Amy as layers crushed his body. Shadow kicked his legs.

"Trapped."

"Yes very good, check mate," he laughed.

"You can't win."

"Hahaha! Do you not see? I have won; Look at you self. Pathetic!" the vampire slowly walked forward. "Hah yes, so good, why not admit defeat?"

"You think you won."

"Can't admit your own defeat? You _must _be full of yourself." He was now standing right in front of Shadow. "The girl?" He held out his hand.

"No! He growled.

"But why not?" he said clapping his hands together. "Leave her here…and I'll let you go."

"No," Shadow repeated. The vampire leaned forward outstretching his hand. Shadow looked around quickly. _Stake, stake, come on. _ He spotted a sharp fragment of wood. _Good enough! _ Shadow grabbed the wood and stabbed the vampire.

"Uh, shit!" he groaned. Shadow grabbed his sleeve and pulled his in. Pressuring the stake in the vampire with his other hand. The dark creature fell back as shadow pushed him. "You bastard!"

"Surprised?" Shadow asked. He disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Shadow and Amy disappeared. The two reappeared in a clock tower. Some clocks ticked, and chimed.

"Hello…"

"Whose there," Shadow looked around cautiously. An old man approached him.

"You have gotten so far, I'm…unimpressed." The old man frowned.

"Yeah, so what? Who the hell are you, and were am I?"

"So many questions, young one. Have you not figured it out? You're in the clock. You see I am the creator of the clock. How it works, it's curse, illusions, and your just part of the game."

"The game?"

"Yes and with all good games…there is a time limit, and you are losing."

"If this is just a damn game to you then I'll beat you down!"

"Oh, oh, you are a fighter, aren't you? Listen, you see like a sharp boy, How 'bout we make a deal."

"What king of deal?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"You give me the girl, and I'll let you go, curse free."

"No damn way!"

"Shadow?" Amy said weakly.

"Amy, are you all right?" Shadow asked concerned.

"Where am I?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Standing around here taking wont get you out," The man zapped them. They seemed to be in a wasteland, dead trees and no person is sight.

"Shadow," Amy looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I thought that this was all a dream…"

"It's not, its just some sick bastards game, he said something about a time limit." Shadow ran forward.

"I don't think I will make it…"

"What do you mean?"

"I…just don't feel any energy in me…" tears rolled down her face. "Like a force is stopping me. I have been on many adventures with Sonic and the gang…this is my last." Amy stopped breathing.

"…She can't be dead, can she?" Shadow put her on the ground checking her. "…" He slowly got up and walked away. Shadow herd a sound behind him.

"Shadow…" Amy got up.

"Amy?" Shadow walked up to her and hugged her. She pushed him back.

"Why would you just leave me here? You could not even try you help me…" She spoke demonically.

"But you…looked dead."

"You would leave me, just like Maria…"

"Maria…" Shadow whispered.

"She died because of you, why?" Shadow was looking at the ground. "Look at me when I am talking to you."

"Wha--?" Shadow looked deeply into her eyes. Shadow frowned; he jumped back, "Chaos Sphere!" Amy was thrown back.

"Shadow…" She stared to cry. "Why would you attack a friend?" Shadow ran forward and punched.

"Please Shadow, stop!"

"Gr! Do you think I some damn fool?" Shadow tackled her then kicked her upward. "I'll kill you!" Shadow jumped up and caught her. He shot downward, grinding Amy in the ground. Shadow grabbed her arm and snapped it off. He elbowed her in the face crushing it.

"Oh, very good old boy!" The old man's voice echoed from Amy. "You figured that she isn't the girl you stepped in with."

"Where's Amy?" The ground began to rumble. Building came up from the ground, street lamps, and cars. The world changed, black and white.

"How 'bout a game, old boy?"

"How about you stop hiding and face me?" Amy ran from one ally way to another, Shadow followed. "Amy!" He called. Amy then jumped down from one building and into the front door of another.

"Which Amy is your Amy? You guess! Is this not fun?" Soon the town was swarming with clones of Amy, running around.


End file.
